Heaven is only a Sundae away
by Naidoo
Summary: After too much alcohol and somewhat complete memory loss of the previous night, Penelope wakes up to one or two surprises.


_A/N: So... after my weekend long protest of fanfiction - which was not has hard as I figured it would be - I come back, bearing gifts. :) It's only a oneshot that was written about two weeks ago, a facebook prompt thing I do with KLCM and Monnie, usually once a week, if nothing else comes in between. The rating is that high, to be on the save side. The prompts by the way - for everyone interested - were chocolate fudge Sundae, Dirty dancing and One night in heaven.  
_

* * *

_She spread the ice cold desert all over his hot body. Watching it land on Morgan's skin, starting to melt instantly. There were trails of chocolate fudge sundae up and down his body and before they could ruin her sheets, Penelope licked them away. Every single one, starting at the bottom of Morgan's body, she licked him clean slowly and thoroughly. She after all caused the mess, it was only fair for her to tidy it up again. _

_Morgan squirmed under her with every delicious lick she took, feasting herself on him and the desert treat that was waiting for her. It was delicious and hot, a perfect combination and that it was all for her, with him as her personal plate just topped things. Slowly, decisively, thoroughly she licked, further and further up - starting at his ankles, where she had spread the brownish paste last and over his legs, thighs, hips and abs, dipping her tongue in his belly button, before continuing further up. Morgan was getting warmer under her, and his attention became a lot more prominent with every additional lick, poking her in her thigh and stomach, depending on her movements. _

_She was about to reach his lips, when she…_heard a phone ringing. In the background. Opening her eyes, she was not leaning over a chocolate treat, presented to her on a chocolate god. What a rude awakening. It all had been a dream, like so many lately. She always had them, but since her split from Lynch a few days back, these dreams quadruplet.

The first thing she noticed was the pounding in her head, the headache that came with it and that everything seemed a bit _too_ bright and _too_ loud for her liking. And that the phone still rang next to her bed.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily in the receiver.

"Garcia… are you alright? I just call to check you got home okay last night," she heard Emily's voice. And that it was Emily shouldn't have surprised her much. She had a tendency to call at the worst times.

"I… yes. I made it home last night…What… what happened last night? I feel like … I feel really bad," Penelope replied, holding her free hand to her head, hoping the pounding would stop.

"You don't remember?" Emily asked and sounded amused. "But then again that shouldn't surprise me too much seeing the amount of cocktails you downed. At some point we thought you actually wanted to break some record."

Penelope all of a sudden remembered. She hadn't really been sad about the break-up with Lynch, but last night for whatever reason it hit her bad. And Morgan decided to keep buying her drinks. Loads and loads of drinks. Chocolate fudge Sundae cocktails – some new creation of the bar. At least she had gotten her chocolate fudge, although she preferred her dream-version of presentation.

"At one point you decided you needed to dance, and girl, I think you and Morgan gave dirty dancing a whole new meaning. I think I've never seen you pounce and grind and rub so much. I think Morgan himself was a bit surprised, but boy, was he in heaven for one night. You probably made his entire week, or even month."

It slowly started coming back to Penelope. And maybe she preferred the blissful 'Not knowing' by now. She knew how she could get when she was drunk. And last night… she was three sheets to the wind.

"And after the…thedancing … um…?" Penelope started and heard Emily laugh.

"He took you home. I guess even he realized that as much fun as it was, you were a bit too wasted…"

"And then?"

"Well, you were the one he took home, so why don't you tell me?" Emily asked laughing-

That moment, Morgan all of a sudden appeared. Until now Penelope didn't even knew he was in her apartment. And now he stood in her bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and water droplets running down his very toned upper body, before disappearing in the towel.

"I call you back," Penelope said quickly to her friend, before she hung up. Blinking a few times, Morgan still stood in her bedroom, looking as delicious as one could be. It was also now that she realized that she wasn't wearing her usual sleeping stuff. As a matter of fact, she wasn't wearing anything other than a sheet. _Oh god_.

Slowly Penelope sunk back in her bed, disappearing under her sheet. Maybe if she hid long enough there, he'd been gone and all was another dream? A moment later she felt the sheet being pulled slightly back and Morgan was leaning over her, his face almost lit by the smile he gave her.

"You realize I wouldn't just leave, right?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Is… is it safe to say that what I think did happen, really did happen?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"I guess, Baby Girl, that depends on what you think did happen."

"You do realize I was… drunk," she mumbled and saw him move his head in a weird motion, like he wasn't entirely sure. "So, technically you took advantage of me. Shame on you, Derek Morgan," she said, smiling at him. At least they could laugh about it.

"Technically, it was _you_ who took advantage of _me_," Morgan remarked, still smirking.

At that Penelope looked confused at her best friend turned part-time lover. She moved upwards in her bed, resting her back against her headboard and tried to remember what exactly had happened last night. Morgan clearly was enjoying this way too much. He should have just mercy on her and tell her what-

And in that moment her eyes hit the floor, seeing a familiar looking whitish-brown packaging. _Oh no_.

"Chocolate fudge Sundae ice cream?" Penelope asked, biting her lower lip. "Please tell me I … I didn't." She almost pleaded, already knowing the answer to that one.

"I have to admit, for being drunk, you were extremely fast," he said, seeing Penelope wrinkle her eyebrows in confusion. Morgan threw himself on her bed, fishing for god knows what at the other side. All of a sudden Penelope was seeing one of her more expensive bra's dangling from Morgan's finger. Or what was left of her bra.

"What happened?" she asked, almost alarmed, snatching the purple colored piece of underwear.

"Um… you cut it off with scissors I believe," he grinned.

"From me?" she shrieked shocked. What the heck had she been on last night?

"No, from me. You… um… used that piece of delectable garment to… keep me in place."

"Say what?"

"You tied me to your bed with your bra. And I have to say, before I even knew what was coming, it was already too late. You are damn fast, woman, when drunk."

This was the moment when Penelope would have rather wanted to crawl under her bed and stay there forever. This was… bad. Although Morgan couldn't seem to stop grinning. Penelope somehow found solace in the knowledge that for once her dream had been actually reality – despite her not being able to remember a thing.

"Just promise me one thing," she heard him say the next moment. "Let me return the favor. Soon and on a regular basis."

Penelope looked at her best friend surprised for a moment.

"And maybe next time we can do without the whole 'can't remember a thing' thing. And dating, we should definitely look into dating, because…. I think we proved quite a few people last night how awesome we would be together. Dancing and desert distribution works quite well already…" he laughed before he leaned forward, and closing his lips over hers.

She sunk back under her sheets, with him in tow and was just too happy to let him return the favor. Preferably this time without her bra's getting destroyed.

***-*-*-*-*-* THE END *-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
